


Sleeping with you

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, ringsy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Ringsy Week Day 1: Domestic Fluff





	Sleeping with you

**Author's Note:**

> Ist noch irgendwer so aufgeregt wie ich, wegen der Ringsy Week auf Tumblr? :D Auf jeden Fall ist hier die erste Fanfiktion zum heutigen Thema "Domestic Fluff". Hatte ewig keine Idee und dann ist plötzlich das dabei raus gekommen. Nur ein kurzer Oneshot aber dafür umso fluffiger. :D Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Geschichte ist frei erfunden. Copyright- oder Trademarkverletzungen sind nicht beabsichtigt. Alle Figuren der Serie »Unter uns« sind Eigentum von RTL und Ufa Serial Drama.

"Na kommst du endlich ins Bett?" Zwei Arme schlangen sich von hinten um Ringo, der am Tisch saß und an seinem Laptop arbeitete. "Ich würde wirklich gerne, aber wenn ich das hier nicht bis morgen früh fertig habe, killt mich Huber." , seufzte Ringo. "Hmm. Huber ist ein Idiot. Wie lange brauchst du denn noch?" , grummelte Easy. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann auch rüber gehen, dann störe ich dich nicht wenn ich ins Bett gehe." , schlug Ringo vor. "Vergiss es. Wenn du schon den ganzen Abend arbeiten muss, will ich wenigstens die paar Stunden die übrig bleiben mit dir verbringen. Auch wenn es nur im Schlaf ist." , erwiderte Easy. Ringo drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. "Na dann." , sagte er und küsste seinen Freund. Er war froh, dass Easy wollte, dass er bei ihm schlief. Denn auch wenn er es niemals öffentlich zugegeben hätte, ohne Easy fiel ihm mittlerweile das Einschlafen schwer. Und selbst wenn ihre Wohnungen nur ein paar Meter auseinander lagen, vermisste er ihn wenn er alleine in seinem Zimmer lag. 

"Beeil dich, ja? Ich warte auf dich." , sagte Easy und löste sich von seinem Freund, nicht ohne ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. "Ich versuchs. Ich würde jetzt auch viel lieber mit dir im Bett liegen." , antwortete Ringo entschuldigend. Er wusste, dass er Easy oft wegen seines Jobs vernachlässigte. "Nur liegen?" , scherzte Easy und verschwand grinsend in sein Zimmer. Ringo sah ihm hinterher und lächelte, manchmal fragte er sich wirklich wie gerade er einen so tollen Menschen wie Easy verdient hatte. Eine Antwort darauf, hatte er allerdings noch nicht gefunden, meistens war er einfach nur glücklich Easy an seiner Seite zu haben. 

Als Easy aufwachte, stellte er fest, dass die Seite neben ihm immer noch leer war. Verschlafen tastete er nach seinem Handy um auf die Uhr zu schauen, 02:56 Uhr. Seufzend stand er auf um nach Ringo zu sehen, langsam musste er doch echt mal fertig sein. Es war spät und Arbeit hin oder her, wenn Ringo nicht bald ins Bett kommen würde, konnte er sich das Schlafen gleich sparen. Gesund war das ganze jedenfalls nicht. Und gerade bei Ringos Ehrgeiz, musste man ihn manchmal zur Vernunft zwingen. 

Doch als Easy ins Wohnzimmer kam, zauberte ihm der Anblick seines Freundes ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Ringo lag, noch halb sitzend, auf dem Sofa seinen Laptop auf dem Bauch und war offenbar beim Arbeiten eingeschlafen. Er sah süß aus, wie er da so lag. Seine Züge waren weich und endlich etwas entspannter, auch wenn die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen kaum zu übersehen waren. In Momenten wie diesen wurde Easy immer wieder bewusst wie jung und wie verletzlich Ringo eigentlich war. Auch wenn der diese Seite nicht gerne an sich zeigte. 

Leise ging Easy zum Sofa und nahm seinem Freund vorsichtig den Laptop aus den Händen und stellte ihn weg. Er überlegte ob er Ringo wecken sollte, doch dann kam ihm eine bessere Idee. Vorsichtig schob er seine Arme unter Ringos Oberkörper und seine Kniekehlen und zog ihn in seine Arme. Er hoffte der Jüngere würde durch sein Vorhaben nicht aufwachen, aber Ringo schien immer noch fest zu schlafen. Behutsam hob er seinen Freund hoch und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Er war froh, dass eben dieses nicht besonders weit entfernt war und dass er seinen Freund im vergleich zur WG drüben nicht auch noch eine Wendeltreppe hinauf tragen musste, das hätte sich nämlich durchaus als schwierig gestaltet. 

Im Zimmer angekommen legte er Ringo liebevoll aufs Bett und begann ihm vorsichtig Hose und Hemd auszuziehen. "Machst'n du da?" , kam es plötzlich noch im Halbschlaf von Ringo. "Dich endlich zu mir ins Bett kriegen. Du hast so süß geschlafen ich wollte dich nicht wecken." , antwortete Easy und fuhr fort Ringos Hemd aufzuknöpfen. "Mich ins Bett kriegen? Interessant. Sieht so aus als würdest du mich auch gerne aus meinen Klamotten kriegen. Noch irgendwelche Pläne für heute Nacht?" , grinste Ringo, selbst wenn er müde war konnte er sich diese Anspielung nicht verkneifen. "Nichts da Herr Beckmann, jetzt wird geschlafen." , erwiderte Easy. "Vorher muss ich aber noch etwas erledigen." , sagte Ringo, der nun gänzlich wach war. "Ach nee, sag jetzt nicht, dass du noch arbeiten -" Easys Worte wurden von Ringo unterbrochen der seinen Freund ruckartig an sich zog und stürmisch dessen Lippen in Beschlag nahm. 

"So jetzt kann ich schlafen." , sagte Ringo grinsend als er sich von Easy löste. Beide atmeten schwerer nach diesem leidenschaftlichen Kuss - okay leidenschaftliche Knutscherei traf es ehr. "Ich liebe dich." , flüsterte Easy. "Ich liebe dich auch. So sehr." , erwiderte Ringo und strich seinem Geliebten zärtlich über die Wange. 

"Jetzt wird aber wirklich geschlafen." , sagte Easy. "Klingt gut." , seufzte Ringo. Er gab seinem Freund noch einen letzen Kuss und kuschelte sich an ihn, während Easy die Decke über ihnen beiden ausbreitete. "Schlaf gut." , flüsterte Easy. Doch Ringo hörte das schon gar nicht mehr, er war sofort eingeschlafen. Lächelnd schmiegte sich Easy an seinen Geliebten und kurz darauf war auch er eingeschlafen.

**Author's Note:**

> Das wars dann auch schon wieder von mir. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. :) Wir sehen uns morgen wieder mit einer Fanfic zum Thema: Sequel. Ich verrate schon mal so viel, sie wird vor Ringos Büdchen Intrige spielen, ihr könnt also gespannt sein ;)   
> LG Persephone  
> Tumblr: Anotherobsessedfangirl


End file.
